


Une jolie rencontre

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12, First Meet, Flirty Raphael, Flirty Simon, Fluff, Futur love relationship, Human Simon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Shit Raphael, Little Shit Simon, M/M, Open Ending, Saphael, Sort Of, The rest are the same, but not the same, like very very minor, minor Malec, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Quand un vampire, accompagné de son meilleur ami warlock, rencontre un humain, à un presque mariage entre shadowhunters.





	Une jolie rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de beta, toute les fautes sont les miennes!

"Raph s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton soutient émotionnel." Demanda Magnus presque suppliant.

Magnus avait invité Raphaël à venir boire un verre dans son loft, à peine le soleil couché. Cette nuit, il voulait être audacieux, encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regret et passé, peux être, à côté de l'homme de sa vie, du moins une partie. Il avait décidé d'aller au mariage d'Alec et de Lydia et d'empêcher à ce dernier de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et par la même occasion d'en être malheureux.

Même si il était déterminé il avait quand même peur que le jeune Lightwood le rejette, c'est pour cela qu'il avait besoin de son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait encore comme un fils, Raphaël Santiago, le chef de clan des vampires de New-York. Si Alec ne changeait pas d'avis au moins il ne serait pas seul. Heureusement pour le vampire, les Shadowhutners avaient organisés la cérémonie le soir, il pourrait donc pénétrer dans la chapelle sans avoir peur de se faire brûler vif.

Et ce fameux soir était en fait ce soir là, mais Magnus avait prit sa décision au dernier moment. Il devait juste convaincre Raphaël de venir avec lui, heureusement celui-ci étant toujours habillé d'un costume, il était déjà prêt pour ce genre d'occasion.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Un shadowhunter?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Oui, plus que tout, il est…différent et spécial."

C'était suffisant pour Raphaël qui voulait juste voir son meilleur ami heureux, mais il veillerait quand même au grain. "Très bien, je viens mais je resterais en retrait, déjà que leur odeur vont me pourrir le nez."

Magnus ricana. "Merci ma petite chauve-souris."

"De rien, c'est normal, mais juste la prochaine ne t'y prend pas à la dernière minute, d'ailleurs dépêche toi ou tu vas arriver trop tard."

Magnus commença à bouger ses mains, sa magie bleue sortait de ses doigts qui le transformèrent au fur et à mesure. Il avait un maintenant un costume en velours rouge sombre, ses ongles peints de la même manière, une ombre à paupière rose, des paillettes et une petite mèche assortit à la couleur de son costume. Il était fin prêt. "Allez, c'est partit." Il refit les mêmes mouvements que précédemment mais cette fois il créa un portail qui les mena directement à l'institut.

Ils traversèrent les différents couloirs pratiquement vides jusqu'à arriver devant les doubles portes de la chapelle. Magnus regarda Raphaël qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il poussa les portes violements, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Raphaël se mit contre le mur juste à côté des portes pour observer ce qu'il allait se passer et être prêt au cas où les choses dégénéraient.

A la vue de Magnus, Maryse Lightwood, la mère d'Alec se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme, ses talons cliquants sur le sol.

"Magnus, non, je veux que tu sortes d'ici tout de suite." Dit-elle en colère.

Mais Magnus l'arrêta, il lui fit un geste de la main. "C'est entre lui et moi Maryse, je regrette. Si il me le demande je partirais."

Magnus fit quelques pas de plus et s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allé, attendant qu'Alec fasse le prochain et ultime pas, ce qu'il fit. Il parla quelques secondes avec Lydia puis se retourna vers Magnus, le regardant intensément, puis il commença à s'avancer, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Alec accéléra ses pas, Maryse le rejoint à mis chemin.

"Alec qu'est-ce que tu…"

"Laisse-moi." Il continua sa marche rapide vers Magnus et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il attrapa Magnus par les cols de sa veste et le tira dans un baiser.

La salle était mêlée de fierté pour certains, l'incompréhension pour d'autres, et le choque pour les derniers. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Magnus dit à Alec. "Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner."

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire."

~~~~~

Raphaël regarda la scène devant lui avec fierté, sans trop la regarder, c'était quand même intime. Il était heureux pour son ami de toujours. Il espérait que le shadowhunter ne lui briserait pas le cœur, sinon il s'occuperait de lui. Il jeta un regard dans la salle pour observer les différentes réactions lorsqu'il sentit et vit un regard posé sur lui. C'était un garçon, un beau garçon, même si il ne l'admettrait à personne, il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolat qui étaient encadrés par une paire de lunettes rondes qui s'accordaient bien avec son joli visage. Raphaël se concentra et remarqua le jeune homme était un mundane, ce qui l'étonna. Le brun détourna les yeux d'un coup avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il avait dû le fixer en retour et l'humain l'avait remarqué. L'attention de Raphaël se tourna à nouveau vers les jeunes amoureux qui avaient finit de s'embrasser. Il aperçut Maryse Lightwood partir en furie et le jeune brun venir vers eux l'air tout excité. Il parlait vite et faisait de grand geste, il parlait d'un film que Raphaël n'avait pas vu, à la grande confusion du nouveau couple. D'ailleurs Alec le stoppa.

"Qui à invité le mundane?"

"Sérieusement."

Raphaël observait la scène avec amusement, même si ça ne pouvait pas se voir sur son visage, il avait réputation à tenir. C'est à ce moment là que Magnus l'invita à le rejoindre, il hésita mais finit par s'approcher.

~~~~~

Simon regardait la scène devant lui avec un grand sourire, il avait l'impression de vivre en vrai la scène du film "Le Lauréat", sauf que là c'était 2 hommes. Les yeux de Simon furent attirés par une silhouette, au fond de la salle. Même de loin il pouvait voir la beauté de l'homme, il avait l'air petit mais il dégagé un charisme incroyable avec ses cheveux noirs de jais impeccablement lissés en arrières, sa façon de se tenir, droite et la tête haute, mais surtout son regard perçant qui le fixait, Simon avait l'impression qu'il était en train de le lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ou qu'il sondait son âme, c'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant et…oh merde, il le regardait ce qui veux dire qu'il l'avait vu le reluquer. Simon détourna rapidement le regard, une rougeur recouvrant ses joues.

En se reconnectant sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui il s'aperçut que Magnus et Alec avaient finit de s'embrasser et qu'ils parlaient, Simon ne pût s'empêcher d'aller les voir, il s'avança vers eux aussi énergique qu'un enfant voyant un marchand de glace.

"Les gars c'était incroyable, c'était comme le film "Le Lauréat". Il montra du doigt Magnus. "Toi tu était comme Ben." Il se tourna vers Alec. "Et toi tu étais Elaine." Il mima la fameuse scène du film avec passion ce qui fit sursauter le nouveau couple. "Sauf que vous êtes deux hommes."

"Qui à invité le mundane." Demanda Alec avec une grimace.

Simon était offensé. "Sérieusement."

Simon et Alec continuaient à avoir leur mini dispute lorsque il vit le beau garçon venir vers eux presque timidement ce qui contrastait avec sa posture de tout à l'heure. Il s'arrêta immédiatement de parler pour se concentrer sur le nouvel arrivant.

"Ah Raphaël. Ça c'est bien passé." Dit Magnus avec les yeux brillants.

Raphaël alors c'était son prénom, en plus d'avoir le visage d'un ange il en avait le prénom. Il était encore plus beau et intimidant de près dans son costume noir qui devait valoir 5 fois plus cher que le sien.

"Oui j'ai vu Magnus, je suis content pour toi." Le minuscule sourire sur son visage témoignait de sa franchise. "D'ailleurs tu n'as plus besoin de moi alors je vais y aller."

"Non, reste." Magnus le regarda avec des yeux suppliants alors Raphaël soupira mais abdiqua. "Bon, tu le connais déjà mais c'est Alec."

Raphaël et Alec se regardèrent sans rien dire. Simon pouvait sentir la tension émané des deux hommes. Pour essayer d'apaiser l'ambiance il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se présenter à Raphaël.

"Et moi c'est Simon, Lewis, Simon Lewis, 2 prénoms, enfin Simon c'est mon prénom et Lewis mon nom de famille…Enchanté." Simon tendit sa main au jeune latino qui le regarda de haut en bas. Simon avala sa salive et au moment de retirer sa main il fut surpris de sentir la main douce de Raphaël qui se présenta à lui d'une voix douce.

"Raphaël Santiago." Il fit une pause et ajouta, vu sa tête, à l'étonnement de Magnus. "1 prénom, un nom de famille."

Simon rigola et quand il vit que sa main était toujours enveloppée dans celle du plus petit il la retira en rougissant. "Alors tu es un warlock toi aussi?"

"Non, un vampire."

"Ah, c'est pour ça."

"Quoi?"

Simon voulait lui dire, c'est pour ça la beauté surnaturelle mais il se retint. "Hm…l'aura."

Raphaël leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné, d'ailleurs Simon se demanda quel était son secret. "Qu'est-ce qu'un humain fait ici?"

"Oh tu sais que je suis humain?"

Les 3 paires d'yeux le regardèrent comme si il était bête et que c'était évident.

"Oui, tu sens." Simon écarquilla les yeux et avec la plus grande discrétion dont il faisait preuve il se renifla, mais sa discrétion équivalent zéro, tout le monde l'avait vu, la preuve avec Magnus qui était écroulé de rire. "Pas ce genre d'odeur _idiota_. Pour un vampire chaque espèce à une odeur différente."

"Ok, premièrement je ne parle pas espagnol mais je suis sûr que tu m'as insulté. Deuxièmement euh…non en fait je ne veux pas savoir et troisièmement, j'ai été invité par ma meilleure amie…Clary."

Raphaël grogna. "La rouquine c'est ta meilleure amie?" Simon hocha la tête et le vampire se moqua. "Tu as autant de goûts en matière de costume que de choix amical."

Simon fit la moue et baragouina pour lui-même. "On ne peut pas tous avoir l'air d'un dieu grecque dans un costume 3 pièces."

Mais bien évidemment grâce à sa super ouïe Raphaël avait entendu. "Merci" Dit-il à Simon d'une voix profonde.

"Oh mon dieu…Je…Tu…Je vais y aller." Simon s'enfuit en courant.

~~~~~

Le mundane, Simon, venait de partir juste après lui avoir dit sans le vouloir qu'il était beau, voir magnifique. A la réaction du garçon à lunettes, Raphaël avait du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Il était étonné mais charmé par ce garçon. Il n'avait apparemment pas eu peur de lui malgré son air intimidant et le fait d'être un vampire, il s'était comporté avec lui comme si il était juste un humain et c'était très agréable. Il espérait pouvoir le revoir un jour, ça apporterait un peu de lumière dans sa vie et peux être dans son cœur. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché des yeux le mundane quand Magnus claqua des doigts devant lui.

"Quoi?"

Magnus le regarda avec un air que Raphaël n'aimait pas. "Oh, rien." Mais il avait en plus un de ces petits sourires insupportable.

~~~~~

1 semaine était passé depuis le presque mariage entre Lydia et Alec. Raphaël et le reste du clan étaient assis dans les grands canapés qui ornaient le fond de la salle du club de Magnus, "Pandémonium". Ragnor était assis à sa droite et Lily et Magnus en face de lui. Pour un vendredi soir il y'a avait du monde, mais encore assez de place pour accueillir plus de personne. D'ailleurs un groupe ne passant pas inaperçu faisait son entrée, les 3 Lightwood et la rouquine. Raphaël ne put retenir un grognement quand il vit qu'ils se dirigèrent sans sa direction, mais ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur un brun à lunette avec un t-shirt graphique, un jean bleu et des converses. L'humeur de Raphaël s'améliora d'un coup.

Les Shadowhunters s'installèrent à leur tour sur les canapés comme si l'endroit tout entier leurs appartenaient, seul le mundane était resté debout, il regardait la place libre à côté de Raphaël, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Je ne mords pas." Dit Raphaël en montrant ses crocs, mais encore une fois Simon ne semblait pas avoir peur, juste intrigué voir amusé. Il s'avança et s'assit juste à côté de Raphaël, tellement proche que leurs cuisses se frôlaient.

~~~~~

Simon n'était pas le garçon le plus courageux du monde, il le savait, et même si Raphaël était un vampire, il n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire, il était attiré par lui, son sarcasme, on aura sombre et mystérieuse. Il voulait tout savoir de lui, son passé, sa transformation, sa vie en tant que vampire. C'est pour ça que lorsque Raphaël l'a "défié" il était allé s'asseoir à côté de lui, le collant presque. Si le vampire voulait jouer il pouvait aussi. Ça pouvait sembler fou parce qu'il avait rencontré l'autre garçon qu'une seule fois mais il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même et il se sentait même pousser des ailes.

Il regarda Raphaël qui sirotait un verre remplit d'un liquide rouge. "Est-ce que c'est du sang?" Simon ne s'était pas penché vers lui pour lui parler, ils étaient déjà très proches et il savait que Raphaël l'entendait.

"Non, c'est un bloody mary."

"Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Est-ce que je peux goûter?"

Raphaël leva ses sourcils. "Hm, t'as l'âge légal?" Il lui demanda avec un petit sourire qu'il voulait lui faire ravaler.

"Et toi?" Vu la tête du Latino, Simon était fier de lui.

"Ça fait très longtemps que je l'ai."

"Hm, mais officiellement?" Raphaël ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder. "Je vois." Simon diminua le volume de sa voix l'amenant à chuchoter. "Si tu dis rien, je dirais rien." Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Raphaël souffla un rire et lui tendit son verre. "Juste un gorgée."

Simon hocha la tête et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

~~~~~

Raphaël savait qu'il était épié par Magnus er Ragnor et écouté par Lily et même si il devrait répondre à pleins de questions plus tard, il s'en fichait parce que le regard sur le visage de ses trois meilleurs amis lorsque le mundane bu dans son verre était comique et inoubliable. Lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Simon, il vit que celui-ci avait bu plus que prévu alors il lui reprit le verre des mains.

"Hey, hey, hey, on n'avait dit une seul gorgée."

"Désolé, c'est juste que c'est très bon." Dit Simon en essuyant une goutte qui lui coulait sur le menton.

"Je sais, j'ai bon goût." Simon ricana. "Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Oui je veux bien, c'est gentil." Simon lui fit un petit sourire timide qu'il trouvait adorable.

"Alors, laisse-moi deviner." Raphaël se tapota le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. "Un verre de lait?" Simon le regarda choqué qu'il se moque de lui comme ça. "Hm, non, une grenadine?"

"Hey." Simon frappa Raphaël sur l'épaule mais bien évidemment il ne ressentit aucune douleur.

"Je crois qu'une piqûre de moustique m'aurais fais plus mal."

"Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça?"

"Oui. C'est ma philosophie de vie, mais j'avoue que tu m'inspires."

Simon éclata de rire. "Je suis honoré, enfin je crois. Et ça sera un soda, merci."

Raphaël sourit, ayant fini son verre, il se leva pour aller commander de nouvelles boissons. Arrivé au bar il fût immédiatement bombardé de question.

"Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon meilleur ami?" ; "C'était quoi ça?" ; "J'ai raté un épisode?"

Raphaël ferma les yeux et soupira. "C'est bien moi. C'était rien je discutais juste avec quelqu'un et non Ragnor tu n'as rien loupé. Ça sera tout?"

"Ohhhh, notre petite chauve-souris à craqué pour le mundane." Magnus lui donna un coup de coude amical.

"J'appellerais pas ça discuté mais flirté Raph."

"Bon quelqu'un peux m'exliquer?"

Raphaël secoua la tête. Il adorait ses amis, mais parfois ils étaient juste…trop. Il récupéra ses boissons et retourna à sa place sans un mot ou un regard pour ses amis. Lorsqu'il revint vers Simon, il lui tendit son verre à Simon qui le remercia avec un sourire éblouissant qui le fit presque rougir...s'il le pouvait.

~~~~~

Quand Raphaël se rassit à côté de lui et qu'il lui donna sa boisson, Simon lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Alors, tu viens souvent ici?" Il vit que Raphaël s'étouffa presque avec son verre.

"T'as pas plus cliché?" Dit Raphaël retenant un rire.

"Quoi, j'essaye de faire la conversation."

"C'est un échec cuisant."

"C'est pas ma faute."

"Donc tu insinues que c'est de la mienne."

"Moi?" Simon secoua la tête avec une fausse innocence. "Absolument pas."

Raphaël posa une main sur son cœur. "Je suis blessé Quand je pense que je t'ai payé un soda. Profite en parce que ce sera le premier et le dernier."

Simon pouffa de rire. "Ouch. Je vais le déguster lentement."

"Sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu es courant pour le Downworld?"

"Hm, environ 1 mois, quelque chose comme ça."

"T'as l'air de bien t'y accommoder."

"Je suis un nerd, la science fiction, la fantaisie ça m'excite." Raphaël rigola. Ça m'a forcément choqué au début, surtout le fait que ma meilleure amie et la personne que je considère comme un deuxième père en face partit, mais maintenant je trouve ça cool, et puis j'ai rencontré que des gens bien." Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Raphaël lorsqu'il prononça la dernière partie. Raphaël lui fit un petit sourire et détourna les yeux.

"Méfie-toi quand même. Ce monde n'est pas différent du monde des humains, il y'a des gentils et des méchants, des gens assoiffés de pouvoirs ou juste d'autres qui veulent s'amuser avec des mundanes parce qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent les contrôler. N'oublie pas qu'on a tous des pouvoirs et que beaucoup s'en servent à mauvais escient."

"Je m'en souviendrais et je ferais attention, merci."

"Bien."

Simon poussa un gros soupir. "C'est devenu un peu trop sérieux. Je préférais quand on…flirtait."

~~~~~

Raphaël avait peur, il savait qu'il flirtait avec Simon mais le faire et l'entendre de sa propre bouche et celles de ses amis c'était différent et déroutant et il devait arrêter. Il n'était pas comme ça, il ne faisait pas ça…Jamais. Il finit son verre d'une traite, s'excusa auprès de Simon, se leva et partit prendre l'air dehors à l'arrière du club, là ou il n'y avait personne. Il posa son dos et sa tête sur le mur froid et dur et même s'il n'en avait pas besoin il prit une grande inspiration qui lui brûla presque les poumons. Il avait fermé les yeux mais il sentit la présence de Simon à la seconde où il s'était rapproché de lui. Il le sentit se rapprocher de lui tout doucement comme si il avait peur de le surprendre. Même à travers ses vêtements il pouvait sentir la main chaude de Simon posé sur son épaule.

"Est-ce que ça va?" Sa voix était si douce, Raphaël pouvait entendre l'inquiétude en sortir.

Raphaël rouvrit les yeux et les posa dans les chocolats du plus grand, il lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer. "Oui, je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça."

"Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai dû quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu."

Raphaël secoua la tête. "Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi." Simon le regarda la tête penchée, il voulait en savoir plus et encore une fois Raphaël laissa tomber sa carapace et se livra au plus jeune. "C'est juste que ce soir tu es la 4ème personne à me faire comprendre que je flirte avec toi, ce qui est le cas et ça me fait peur."

"Pourquoi?"

Raphaël lâcha un rire sans joie. "Tu vas me prendre pour un con." Simon secoua la tête. "J'ai jamais fait ça."

Simon le regarda avec un sourcil relevé. "Regarde moi, tu crois que je le fais."

"Mais c'est différent, toi tu as 20 ans, moi j'en ai…beaucoup plus."

"Tu n'en as jamais ressenti l'envie?"

"Non, avec personne, jusqu'à maintenant."

"Personnellement je me sens honoré." Raphaël laissa échapper un rire. "Ecoute je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, alors…"

"Mais justement, tu ne le fais pas, c'est tout le contraire." Le sourire de Simon à ce moment là aurait pu rendre le soleil jaloux.

"On a qu'à dire qu'on est en phase de découverte. On vient de se rencontrer, on aime bien discuter et on s'apprécie. Pas de pression, on verra."

"Tu es très surprenant."

"Hm, ça va pas t'aider ça. Tu vas tomber amoureux de moi très rapidement."

Raphaël éclata de rire. "Tu souhaites." Simon lui fit un clin d'œil. "On retourne à l'intérieur?"

"Va y je te rejoins."

Raphaël hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur du club avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage habituellement stoïque. Simon avait raison, Raphaël sentit qu'il pourrait probablement tomber amoureux de lui très fort et très vite, mais il n'était plus effrayé.

~~~~~

Simon regarda le vampire s'éloigner avec un grand sourire et le cœur qui battait plus fort et plus vite que la normal. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'après cette soirée aurait un nouvel ami et qui sait dans un futur proche un petit ami sexy et mystérieux mais pas de précipitation, il ne ferait rien pour mettre Raphaël dans une position inconfortable.

Mais peux importe ce qu'il se passerait ou ne se passerait pas, il savait que sa rencontre avec le latino allait changer sa vie de manière positive. Il soupira de bonheur et rejoint à son tour "Pandémonium".

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y'a des grosses fautes.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu
> 
> Kudos et commentaires font toujours plaisir


End file.
